To Coyote Is a Human
"To Coyote Is A Human" is a "Hilarious Frida" episode made in 2019 and a MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with showing Frida's house. Suddenly, Wile E. Coyote is seen coming by with some green wooden stuff underneath his arm. He then goes on the roof and on to the chimney. Wile E. then sets up a green elevator of some sort, presses a button and it is seen taking him down. He then comes back up with a bag in his hand. Wile E. Coyote is seen walking off with the bag. The bag suddenly opens and Frida's head is seen. Frida: Uhh... She sees Wile E. Coyote. Frida: Hey! Were are you taking me? What do you have in the bag? Wile E. Coyote then pauses. Wile E. Coyote: Oh, I say. I'm terribly sorry. One mustn't be rude, even to one's breakfast! Frida: Breakfast? Wile E. Coyote: Permit me to introduce myself, my name's Coyote. Wile E. Coyote, genius. Frida: Have brain huh? Hey, that must be very handy at times. Wile E. Coyote: Why, yes, it has its advantages. For example, you asked me just now what I had in the bag, and I was supposed to say, "A human" (While he is talking, Frida is seen trying to get out of the bag) to which you would reply, "What are you going to do with him/her?" Then I was supposed to say something stupid, which would enable you to get very clever and so on and so on and on. When by this time we both know very well that there is nothing left in the bag. Frida: There isn't? Umm, I wouldn't like to disagree with no genius but, there is! Wile E. Coyote: (Giggles) Well... He checks the bag and suddenly gets his face exploded. He gets his head out of the bag and is seen with a grey face to which also his nose drops. Frida is seen walking off while stylishly dancing and going to the elevator which takes her down. Wile E. angered also runs to the elevator but Frida already placed dynamite in there which the poor coyote does not even see. The elevator explodes to pieces and Wile E. Coyote is seen all grey as he drops the elevator button 'holder'. (Whatever the thing is called...) Wile E. Coyote: Poor chap... she had her chance. Now she must take the consequences... He goes back inside his house cave and one of the pieces of the green elevator fall on the ground as he closes the door. It then shows a 'Do-it-yourself' kit box opened already. Wile E. Coyote is seen with a UNIVAC machine that has a ton of buttons on it. Wile E. Coyote: (Laughs) Now let's see what our little human friend is up to! He then twists a button on the machine and it shows Frida putting a circle-like combination lock door on her chimney while she heads back down off from the roof and heads inside her house. Wile E. Coyote: Let's see... "Human"... (he presses a button that says what he said) "In house"... (he presses another button) "Chimney hole"... (presses a button) "combination lock"! He pulls a lever and a receipt-like piece of paper comes out from the computer machine that suggest some sort of 'burglary' methods. The paper says: "Combination lock: 333-9821-454-9063. Head out at midnight and get your chance". Wile E. smiles as it transitions to the next scene at night time. Wile E. Coyote is seen on top of the roof opening the combination door on the chimney. Frida is seen on her phone and hears the sounds of clicking. She then grabs a hammer and smashes a glass that says the sign "IN CASE OF A COYOTE, BREAK GLASS". She then throws a banana on the floor. Wile E. Coyote is seen coming to Frida's room but then slips on the banana peel causing him to fall out a window breaking through it. The next scene shows Wile E. watching Frida through the monitor of the computer making jelly sandwiches as she places the breads of toast into her toaster. Wile E. Coyote: Ok... "Breakfast"! "Toaster"... "Bread"! He then pulls the lever and a paper comes out saying: "Replace toast with grenades". Frida is seen putting in the toast inside the bread and then goes to set up her table while waiting. Wile E. Coyote is seen on the chimney with some strings. The strings safely go into the toaster and he pulls them out. He then drops some grenades into the toaster. Frida is seen coming back with a plate but the springs however throw the grenades up in the air back to Wile E. Coyote as he looks terrified at the two. One suddenly explodes and he turns grey. He however sees the second one is still there. Wile E. Coyote: Ohhh nooo! It then explodes as well. Frida is seen looking at the roof presumably thinking the toast landed up there. Frida: (Breaks the fourth wall) One of these days, I'm gonna have to get that spring fixed... The next scene shows the machine. Wile E. Coyote presses a button, "What" and then presses the button "Now". He then presses another button which is a question mark. He pulls the lever and a paper comes. He looks at the paper and smiles maliciously. The next scene shows him going to the roof with a toilet plunger. He then goes to the chimney hole and starts using it to get Frida out. A pipe is then seen sucking up everything in it's path. It eventually gets to Wile E. and sucks him in. The plunger then catches his body and Wile E. Coyote's legs are seen. He walks back to his cave house. Frida is seen with a vacuum cleaner cleaning her house. Meanwhile, Wile E. Coyote is coming back to the roof and holding a piece of paper and a dynamite stick angered. The paper says: "Slip dynamite stick into vacuum cleaner". He drops the stick into the chimney's hole and the vacuum sucks it in. Wile E. Coyote then goes back down to hide in a trash bin. Frida is seen hopping with her eyes closed to the trash bin with a bag filled with dust. She drops the dust into the trash bin where Wile E. Coyote is hiding. She hops back to her house. Suddenly, an explosion occurs while the lid pops off. Wile E. looks at the audience all grey and a black eye. The trash bin lids falls back on the bin and closes on him while it transitions to the next scene. The next scene shows Wile E. holding a paper that says "Well... how about trying a booby trap in the garden?". It then shows Wile E. grabbing a rope that is holding a giant boulder. He puts it on a crop in the garden and goes to hide near a rock. Frida is seen coming out of her house humming "Crops wait for no one". She is seen grabbing the crops and putting them in a basket. She even grabs the booby trapped crop safely without being crushed by the boulder while going back to her house. Wile E. Coyote sees this angered and puts his hand on the rope and it activates. He rushes back inside his house cave and goes to the machine. Wile E. Coyote: "Rock"... "Falling"... What'll... I... DO?! He pulls the lever and piece of paper comes out saying: "Go back and take your medicine". He rushes back outside to the spot where the boulder is seen failing and he looks at the audience scared. He gets crushed by the boulder and it goes back to Wile E.'s house. The machine's window opens and it shows Frida who breaks the fourth wall by breaking the fourth wall. Frida: Of course the real beauty of this machine is that it has one moving pot! She winks at the audience while it irises out on her. Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Wile E. Coyote. ** It even marks him interacting with Frida in this short. * The story is inspired from the Looney Tunes cartoon "To Hare Is Human". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Frida Episodes Category:Hilarious Frida Category:Wile E. Coyote Episodes